My invention relates to a bed primarily appealing to children in which the mattress is formed by a multiplicity of pillows in the from of symbols such as animal outlines.
Children historically have played with dolls and, particularly in more modern times, children have enjoyed playing with stuffed objects representing animals, one of the earliest and favorites being teddy bears. I conceived the idea of a bed appealing particularly to children for the same reasons that dolls and stuffed animals appeal to them and it is an objective of my invention to provide in a bed a substitute for a mattress formed by a multiplicity of pillows shaped as symbols of animals and the like.
Children like to play with stuffed animals in the same manner as dolls, to cuddle the same, and otherwise use the same. I further conceived the idea of dividing the animal symbols in the mattress of the bed so that they can be separately removed, played with, and returned when the child goes to bed. It is a further object of my invention to provide individual separate removement and replacement capability in pillows forming such a mattress.
Additional objectives include: (a) to provide on the horizontal body supporting the mattress a set of markings outlining the arrangement of the pillows in designed dispositions, to show the person replacing them how they fit, (b) to provide the pillows with appropriately colored and decorated covers representative of the animal and other symbols, and (c) to provide other objectives and desirable features in a bed of this type with due regard to economy and practicality.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional advantages and objectives thereof, when read with reference to the drawings.